1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swivel stand that includes a swiveling body which is turnable and mounted in bearings in a frame with a small air gap between two footboards and drivable by a gear motor. A car, motor cycle, bike or vehicle seat with pertaining control elements of a driving simulator can be mounted on the swivel stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A similar arrangement or device is known from the West German Patent Application No. 30 32 250 AI, of Aug. 27, 1980 (Foerst) published Apr. 1, 1982 entitled as a driving simulator or "Fahrtsimulator" in German. A driving simulator is described which is swivelable around an horizontal axis for the simulation of centrifugal forces at the time of or during travel in a curve while driving. The control of the swivel motor by the signal for the centrifugal acceleration is described in this West German disclosure. This device is different, however, from the subject matter of the present disclosure in that the picture screen is also turned. In this manner, centrifugal forces but not sloping positions are simulated. Should the swivel mechanism be used for the foregoing task, a disadvantage would arise that a movement in horizontal direction in the foot area would occur according to the high-positioned swivel axis, via which accidents might happen or be encountered when mounting and dismounting.
Another simulator device is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,776-Dahl dated Aug. 29, 1972 and entitled "Motorcylce Riding Simulator". There is described herewith a mechanical construction for balance exercise of motorcycle drivers. Two convex rolls are driven by the rear wheel of a real or actual motorcycle. This device differs from the subject matter of the present disclosure in that it is not used for a driving simulator with picture screen but for a real or actual motorcycle and that no gear motor for the control of the sloping position is provided therewith. Rather, the sloping position is reached directly by the handle bar movement in connection with or relative to the rotation of the real or actual wheel. Furthermore, this device has the disadvantage, that accidents may occur by the rotation of the two wheels and the two rolls at the time of or during mounting and dismounting.
The above mentioned prior art disclosures have the disadvantage in that they lack any disclosure as to how to keep the distances small between the movable parts for enhancing safety aspects therewith. In fact, a high positioned swivel axis creates the disadvantage that the cabin is movable in horizontal direction in the foot area.